Within the Pages of a Book
by missed the train
Summary: She made him believe that love is not what you can simply discover on a piece of paper. Rory discovers something she didn't see before in Jess's book. Literati. Oneshot.


**Within the Pages of a Book**

**(She made him believe that love is not what you can simply find on a piece of paper.)**

**(A/N: Jess has left, it's been about four years and he has written a book called The Subsect. He is in New York right now. He moves to Philadelphia right before he gives Rory the book. These two sections take place about three months from each other.)**

**Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls. The show belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I am no was affiliated with Rory or Jess, Milo Ventimiglia or Alexis Bledel. I have nothing to do with the fictional book Jess wrote, or what he wrote in the book. This is simply a fan fiction.**

He sat staring at the final page he had to write of his book, the dedication page. He looked out the window, down the busy streets of New York, his home now.

He remembered walking beneath the trees, and learning about himself as he remembered the one person he truly cared about beside himself. It was an implausible romance, but she was his world, aside from books.

She taught him the one thing the always searched for in every book, the reason he read all of his books. She taught him how to love, and to in turn be loved back. It was a new feeling for him, something he never experienced before, something he would have never guessed he would find in that town. There, in that town he learned to breathe. There he learned to live, and to love; something a book could never teach you how to do.

He smiled at the memories, and looked down at the blank page, and smiled once more to himself. In his book, he had written about love. He wrote how it is a feeling of the sun and moon coming together, in making a horizon. Love is that feeling of having two completely different things coming together to make something whole, something beautiful, and something to never be forgotten.

He also wrote that love sways, and adapts. How love seems like one thing, but when looked at closer, is deeper than the sea. Deeper than anything you could ever imagine. He glanced down at the blank page again steadily writing, "This book is dedicated to"…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She dumped her bag onto her bed; a couple of choice items fell out including her most precious book, the one that she had read over and over again. She had just received it a couple of months ago, but the pages are worn.

She had read it over forty times, but when it fell open it was opened to a page she had never noticed before, or chose not to notice. It was the dedication page. She figured he would have probably dedicated it to one of his New York friends, or Luke, maybe his mom; not that she should be dedicated, but nonetheless.

She grabbed the book, and sat on her bed leaning slightly forward. The black words on the pages spoke to her, like no other book ever had. And she _had _read a lot of books. She concentrated on the page, and her eyes grew wide. She let out a sigh, and leaned against the headboard of her bed. She smiled to herself, and glanced back down at the words making sure she wasn't imagining them.

She had told him before that she didn't believe in fairytales anymore, but this was pretty close. She sat the book next to her; the page still opened, and walked over to her bedroom window. It was the one they had stood next to when they had first met. She unlocked the window, and climbed out, pausing to remember his words, "Shall we," repeated over, and over in her head, as she remembered him trying to persuading her to bail on dinner.

She glanced back at the book, still able to make out what it said, his dedication, _"To Rory, who made me believe that true love is not what you can find within the pages of a book."_ She smiled, and ran. It was her turn to run this time, her turn to be free.

**So, I just thought that one up, and thought that you might enjoy it. Tell me what you think! Thank you! **

**-Train**


End file.
